¿Qué tiene de especial?
by Neran
Summary: Sirius seguía sin entender que veía James en la pelirroja que fuera diferente de las otras chicas. No, nada raro que te hiciera comportarte como un completo idiota. Reto "Estaciones" Sirius
1. Otoño

**Disclaimer:** _Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JKRowling. No gano nada con esto._

* * *

**¿Qué tiene de especial?**

_**Otoño; "Nada fuera de lo normal"**_

El tren de Hogwarts acababa de llegar a su destino y un joven de cabello negro salía de uno de los vagones, dispuesto a comerse el mundo aquel último año de colegio. Inspiró con fuerza, intentando que sus fosas nasales captaran la mayor cantidad de olores posibles. Quería retener cada diminuto detalle en su memoria. Ese, sin duda alguna, sería su mejor año en Hogwarts.

--¡Eh, Canuto! --El chico se volvió atendiendo la voz de su amigo –de su hermano– que corría hacia él con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. -- Este será el año, Canuto, lo presiento...

--Todos los años dices lo mismo, Jamie... --Sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de James por el nombre cariñoso con el que le había llamado.-- Yo ya no me lo creo.

--¡Oh, vamos, Sirius! No seas gafe.-- La cabeza de pelo negro y alborotado de James se giró hacia una dirección concreta, siguiendo los movimientos de una melena pelirroja que se dirigía hacia uno de los carruajes.-- Lily es la mujer de mi vida. Ella lo sabe, solo que no se acuerda.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas. De todos era sabido que James–cásate–conmigo–Lily llevaba detrás de la chica desde que la había visto caminar con la cabeza erguida hacia la mesa de Gryffidor siete años atrás.

En aquel momento en que Sirius seguía elucubrando desde cuando su amigo –su hermano– James estaba enamorado de Evans apareció Remus. No perdieron más el tiempo y se dirigieron hacia uno de los carruajes que les esperaban para llevarles sanos y salvos al castillo.

--Y de paso no tenemos que andar-- Solía decir Peter alegremente cuando llegaban ante las enormes puertas de madera que les daban la bienvenida otro año más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius Black muchas veces se alegraba de no ser como James. No es que James fuera un mal tío, qué va. Se alegraba de diferenciarse de James en que a él –Sirius– ninguna chica de ojos bonitos, pelo brillante y piel suave le había comido el cerebro todavía. Solo podía mirar a James cuando se embobaba admirando lo rojo que era el pelo de Lily y pensar que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber sucumbido a la palabra _amor_.

Amor, qué estupidez. Si tan solo James pudiera darse cuenta de lo idiota que parecía todo el día detrás de la pelirroja que no hacía mas que rechazarle una y otra vez... Sí, James era como su hermano, pero en ocasiones como esa le compadecía. Y mucho.

Ahora estaban en la biblioteca –por petición de James, claro–. Él haciendo como que estudiaba, Peter estudiando de verdad y James mirando con cara de bobo la mesa en la que Lily terminaba algún trabajo de alguna asignatura. James estaba a punto de llenar el libro de Transformación Humana que acababa de abrir, de babas. Remus repasaba junto a Lily, _"incapaz de aguantar un segundo más vuestras estupideces"_ según dijo el propio Remus antes de marcharse.

Y Sirius seguía sin entender que veía James en la pelirroja que fuera diferente de las otras chicas. Trató de fijarse, de ver porqué su amigo se volvía una ameba mononeuronal cuando ella estaba cerca.

Tenía las manos demasiado pequeñas, incluso para una chica, y llenas de pecas. Tenía la piel demasiado blanca, cuando estaba cansada o había dormido mal se le notaban mucho las ojeras azules debajo de los ojos. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo, nada fuera de lo normal, salvo porque parecía extremadamente suave; Sirius nunca lo había comprobado.

Era muy delgada, no como otras chicas con las que él había salido, aunque reconocía que en ese sentido no estaba mal. James nunca había tenido mal gusto para las chicas, pero aun así, Sirius seguía sin saber qué diablos le veía su amigo. Lo único que le llamaba la atención de ella eran sus ojos. Eran extraños, pero muy bonitos, también debía reconocerlo.

No, nada raro que te hiciera comportarte como un completo idiota.

Y estaba harto de preguntarle a James sobre lo mismo siempre: ¿Qué rayos tenía Lily que las demás no tuvieran? Y la respuesta del chico siempre era la misma: _"Ella es especial, Canuto tío." _Y Sirius debía darse por contento con aquella respuesta.

Tal vez lo que ocurría es que Sirius no se había fijado demasiado. No debía de haberlo hecho bien. Se prometió prestar más atención, tratar de averiguar en serio qué era lo que tenía a James tan enamorado de Lily Evans.

Decidió probar suerte en la siguiente clase de Pociones que tenían con Slugorn. Ella se sentaba con Snivellus, y eso le quitaba muchos puntos a los ojos de Sirius. Antes eran amigos, pero ya no se hablaban, lo que hacía a la pelirroja ganar puntos de nuevo. Ponía un gran cuidado en todo lo que hacía, ¡con lo pequeñas que tenía las manos! Casi parecía imposible que manejara tan perfecta y rápidamente todos los ingredientes de la complicada poción.

--Psst, Sirius.-- Atendió al susurro desesperado de Remus, quien estaba a su lado.-- Vas a conseguir que se nos pase el tiempo de cocción...

Hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara, era Sirius, Canuto, siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Apartó el caldero del fuego y siguió inmerso en su tarea de observar a Lily. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja, para que no se le ensuciara con los vapores de la poción, y podía ver perfectamente su cara blanca, llena de diminutas pecas.

Frunció el ceño. A lo mejor era eso: las pecas. Parecían miles de puntitos marrón claro que adornaban la piel tan blanca de Lily. Sí tenía que ser eso. Aunque él, nuevamente, no le veía nada especial.

Al finalizar la clase Sirius había cambiado de opinión unas cuantas veces sobre qué era lo que hacía a Lily especial, así que decidió hablar con ella. James no había hablado mucho con ella, salvo para hacerla enfadar, así que ahí tenía que estar el secreto: Hacer enfadar a Lily debía de ser lo más maravilloso del mundo.

--Qué hay, Evans...

Se había acercado a ella por detrás y se había tomado la libertad de recoger del suelo uno de los libros que la chica había dejado ahí al inicio de la clase. Ella le había mirado con una mezcla de confusión y desagrado y Sirius comprobó que no era eso lo que volvía loco a James. Por lo menos a él, no le había gustado que Lily le mirara como si fuera un gusano retorciéndose en el suelo.

--Black.-- Había respondido ella. Cortante y fría. Como siempre era Lily Evans con todos ellos –James, Peter y él– menos con Remus. La chica se dispuso a marcharse, confundida por la repentina amabilidad de Sirius.

--Espera, Evans... --Sirius estaba dispuesto a todo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos, no podía dejarla irse ahora.-- Esto... ¿Crees que tendrás libre un día de estos para ayudarme con el trabajo de... Pociones?

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, Sirius Black eres un completo estúpido_". Se regañó mentalmente por no haber podido improvisar una excusa menos pobre que esa. ¿Qué le había pasado, se le había saturado el cerebro de tantos vapores de pociones? Nuevamente sintió esa mirada de confusión y desprecio en Lily. No, definitivamente no le gustaba esa expresión en aquella cara tan pálida y llena de diminutas pecas.

--¡El gran Sirius–no–necesito–a–nadie–Black pide ayuda a una simple mortal!-- En la cara de Lily había aparecido una mueca irónica que Sirius juraría que estaba a punto de convertirse en sonrisa.-- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Y ese _"¿Estás hablando en serio?"_ mas bien había sonado a _"¿Estás loco o has comido algo en mal estado?"_

--Claro que hablo en serio... --Estaba empezando a enfadarse, ella no le estaba tomando nada en serio... Aunque parte de su "éxito" se lo debía a la estúpida excusa que su estúpido cerebro había buscado.-- Eres la mejor de la promoción en Pociones...

--Snape también es muy bueno.-- Y eso había sonado casi como cuando ella y Snivellus eran amigos y él –o James o Peter– hacían una broma sobre él.

--¿De verdad crees que Snape me ayudaría si se lo pidiera? --Cerró la boca para no decir lo obvio; que Snape era un maldito Slytherin pelo grasiento y que preferiría pedirle ayuda a las Acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido.

--¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí te voy a ayudar, Black? --Sirius intentó poner su mejor cara de niño bueno.

--Que tú eres mejor persona de lo que Snape soñaría nunca con ser... -- Y por dentro rezaba para que esa frase que podía ser su salvación no le sentara mal a la señorita prefecta perfecta.

--Está bien, Black.-- Y para sorpresa de Sirius ella sonrió. Y él se quedó paralizado con aquella sonrisa. No recordaba haber visto nunca a Lily sonreír, pero tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Y de pronto lo comprendió. Lo que tenía loco a James bien podía ser esa sonrisa espectacular de Lily... Lo que Sirius no entendía era que, si James estaba enamorado de aquella sonrisa, porqué la hacía enfadar tan a menudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía una semana que Sirius estaba quedando con Lily en la biblioteca para que le ayudara con Pociones. Realmente necesitaba ayuda, a pesar de que en un principio no había sido más que una excusa estúpida para acercarse a ella y saber qué era lo que James le veía. Éste no sabía nada, por supuesto. Le daría un infarto si supiera que Sirius quedaba para estudiar con su –casi–novia.

Aun no creía haber llegado al quid de la cuestión. Lily solo era una chica más, con curvas bonitas, pelo brillante y la sonrisa más maravillosa que había visto nunca, pero eso Sirius se lo guardaba para él. Y es que, no había conseguido olvidar la pequeña sonrisa que asomó, casi sin querer, a los labios de la chica cuando él le había pedido ayuda y ella había aceptado.

Suspiró tan ruidosamente que él mismo se asustó. ¿Realmente había salido de él ese tremendo suspiro? Lily le miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, levantando la verde mirada del libro de Pociones Avanzadas que tenía delante.

--¿Te pasa algo, Sirius? --Su mirada parecía preocupada. No era la misma de desprecio que siempre le daba, esta era diferente, ella estaba preocupada por él. Sirius sonrió, no había notado desde cuando las miradas de Lily hacia él se habían suavizado tanto hasta ese punto.

--Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.-- Era lista, la duda no abandonaba los ojos verdes. Eran tan verdes que a Sirius casi le parecían de mentira. Eran preciosos.

--Podemos seguir mañana, si quieres...

Él no quería. No sabía porqué pero no quería separarse de ella. En una semana había conocido más de Lily Evans que en lo que llevaban yendo al mismo colegio. Era paradójico. Y le gustaba lo que descubría, tanto, que quería seguir descubriendo más.

¿Qué era lo que le veía James? Nada fuera de lo normal, lo mismo que ahora le estaba viendo Sirius.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, pues esta historia participa en el reto "Estaciones" del foro Weird Sisters (link en mi profile) y va a constar de cuatro_ _capítulos, de los cuales este es el primero y que espero os haya gustado ._

_La historia debía desarrollarse a lo largo de las 4 estaciones, yo he empezado con el otoño y debía tener estas palabras clave a lo largo de la historia: amor, alcohol, magia, lágrimas, castigo, capullo. Aquí hay solo una, que está en cursiva y subrayada. _

_Hacía bastante que quería hacer algún fic de esta pareja, ahora que tengo la excusa perfecta soy feliz por un rato jeje, no se si en el futuro haga mas de ellos, puede..._

_Un beso y dejadme reviewcitos para saber si os ha gustado o no... (por cierto, ¿alguien sabe como hacer para que la página no se coma los guiones largos? estoy un poco desesperada con eso, me ha tocado estar 15 minutos editando el documento antes de subirlo xD)_


	2. Invierno

**_Invierno; "El que gana se queda con la chica"_**

Las hojas de los árboles por fin habían abandonado por completo las ramas de los añejos troncos que las vieron nacer. Ahora un manto blanco, inmaculado cubría los terrenos del castillo que podía vislumbrar desde aquella ventana. Pero Sirius Sabía que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba cubierto de nieve. Aunque no pudiera verlo.

Lily ya no le ayudaba con Pociones. Lo que internamente agradecía y maldecía a partes iguales. Sabía que Lily _"era intocable"_ como muchas veces le había recordado Remus. Sabía que James estaba loco por ella desde primer curso. El problema era que Sirius había conseguido su objetivo; ahora sabía perfectamente porqué James estaba enamorado de la pelirroja: por las mismas razones por las que ahora lo estaba él.

No había podido evitarlo. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto venir! Simplemente un día, en la biblioteca mientras ella señalaba un párrafo concreto de aquel enorme volumen de Pociones Avanzadas con su delgado y pequeño dedo, se había dado cuenta.

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora? Nada, solamente alejarse de ella como lo había hecho. No podía intentar nada con ella, era solo una chica y James era su hermano. Sirius tenía muy claras sus prioridades. Ninguna mujer iba a interponerse entre él y James.

--¿Me estás escuchando, Sirius? --la voz grave de Remus le llegaba lejana de algún rincón de su mente.

--Eh... ¿Eh?-- Le miró, Remus le estaba evaluando con la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius.-- No, lo siento Remus, ¿qué decías?

--Te preguntaba si ya tienes pareja para el baile de Navidad, solo falta una semana...

--¡¿Qué?! --Sirius se sobresaltó, había olvidado por completo el baile.--¡Merlín! Se me olvidaba...

--Eso es que no tienes ¿No? --La risa suave de Remus relajaba a Sirius. Con Remus parecía que nunca nada tenía la suficiente importancia como para preocuparse. Aunque Sirius estuviese realmente preocupado.

--¿Qué es lo que no tienes? --La voz curiosa de James se unió a la conversación que se daba en aquellos sillones apiñados en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

--Pareja para el baile... --Sirius casi lo dijo con vergüenza. Porque vergüenza debería darle a un merodeador –como él– ir sin pareja al último baile de Navidad que pasarían en el colegio.

--Bah, no te tortures, amigo.-- James, su amigo James, estaba ahí poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, intentando consolarle. Mientras él era un traidor.--Yo tampoco tengo pareja.

--¿Cómo que tú tampoco tienes pareja? --Inquirió ahora Remus, preocupado por sus amigos. James se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

--Lily no ha querido ir conmigo.-- No parecía muy afectado, pensó Sirius.-- Siempre es igual, ¿porqué este año iba a ser diferente?

Y Sirius lo entendió todo: James estaba tirando la toalla con Lily, después de siete años de esfuerzos que no parecían llegar a ninguna parte.

..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..

Al final había ido solo al baile de Navidad. Al igual que James, Peter y Remus. _"Es nuestro último año, tíos, tenemos que disfrutarlo"_ habían dicho. Y a Sirius no le importaba, así era mejor.

Las luces del Gran Comedor estaban casi apagadas, solo unas cuantas velas estratégicamente situadas iluminaban el lugar. El Comedor estaba irreconocible, las mesas de las casas habían sido retiradas y su lugar lo ocupaban cientos de estudiantes de tercer curso en adelante. Estudiantes y profesores ruidosos y que bailaban al compás de alguna canción que sonaba pero que Sirius ya no sabría identificar.

Estaba borracho, tenía que admitirlo. James había pasado de buscar a Lily y se había ido con la primera rubia que le había invitado a bailar, Remus deambulaba detrás de una Ravenclaw morena de quinto y hacía rato que no sabía dónde se había metido Peter. Y él estaba más solo que la una apoyado en la mesa donde servían las bebidas, sintiendo como el _alcohol_ iba recorriendo sus venas y durmiendo sus miembros poco a poco.

Estaba tan borracho que incluso se estaba imaginando que Lily se había acercado hasta él y le estaba hablando. ¡Claro! Como si la chica de la que estaba secretamente enamorado y a la que llevaba mirando toda la noche no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a hablar con un perdedor como él.

--¿Sirius? --No podía creer el poder de imaginación de su mente ¡si hasta parecía que le estaba hablando!-- Sirius ¿Estás borracho?

--Puede, pero tu estás preciosa... --A pesar de la tenue luz pudo ver como ella se sonrojaba. No veía porqué, era solo una ilusión de su sobredimensionada imaginación. No era real. Realmente Lily no estaba delante de él con un vestido precioso y más guapa que nunca.

--Sí, estás bastante borracho... -- La chica se amarró a su brazo y le arrastró sin dificultad por todo el comedor y algunos corredores. A Sirius no le importaba, total, ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí plantado sin hacer nada.-- Vamos a tomar el aire...

Y no importaba que estuviese nevando en aquel preciso momento. El soportal del patio interior les protegía de los copos. Tampoco importaba que hiciera unos cuantos grados bajo cero. Sirius no notaba el frío. Lily sí, un poco.

--¿Tienes frío? --Le preguntó, había llegado a la ebria conclusión de que no era ninguna jugada de su mente. Lily estaba ahí fuera, con él.

--Un poco...

Sirius se quitó la capa que llevaba, mas por adornar que otra cosa, y se la puso a la chica sobre los hombros desnudos. El pelo brillante de Lily era incluso más suave de lo que se había imaginado. Lo supo cuando sus dedos lo rozaron de manera poco intencional al ponerle la capa.

Y cuando Lily giró la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de él, grises, Sirius juró que podía sentir la _magia_ en el ambiente. La magia que había entre ellos dos. No sabía de donde había salido esa sensación, solo que los ojos de Lily le estaban pidiendo a gritos que la besara, que la volviera loca con sus labios y desgastara las pecas de su piel con caricias.

Y si Sirius había podido sentirlo, es que debía hacerlo. Y lo hizo.

Los labios de Lily acoplándose con los suyos, tan maravillosamente bien, que parecía mentira. Él llevó sus manos a su pelo rojo y brillante, cerciorándose de su tacto suave, dejando pequeñas caricias por su cuello, largo y blanco. Las manos de Lily se colaban en la túnica que Sirius llevaba puesta, acariciando parte de la piel morena de él.

Sirius sentía sus labios ir poniéndose rojos con cada beso que le daba a Lily. En un momento su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse en aquella pequeña boca roja y Lily no opuso ningún impedimento para que eso ocurriera. Las manos de ella, pequeñas y suaves, se cerraron en el pelo negro y liso de Sirius, atrayéndole mas hacia ella. El beso era desesperado porque ellos dos estaban desesperados por besarse.

Y Sirius se preguntaba si de verdad estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo. Se separó unos centímetros de Lily. Ella le miró confundida.

--Espera, Lily... --Ya hacía bastante tiempo que habían dejado de ser Black y Evans. También hacía bastante tiempo que Sirius no sentía sobre él la mirada de desprecio de Lily. -- ¿Estás segura de...?

--No eres el engreído que yo creía, Sirius.-- Y sin mas ella volvió a besarle. Y le estaba besando a él y no a James.

Pero Lily se equivocaba en una cosa. Sirius seguía siendo el mismo engreído presuntuoso y ligón de siempre, solo que Lily había conseguido atontarle igual que había conseguido atontar a James.

..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..

Sirius no le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus. Aunque adivinaba, por la cara que a veces le ponía, que Lily no había estado tan callada como él. A veces pensaba que Remus estaba enfadado con él por estar saliendo con la –casi– novia de James.

Para Sirius ya no era la –casi– novia de James, ahora Lily era _su_ novia. Y sin el casi de por medio. No podía decir que estuviera orgulloso de ocultarle todo a James, pero eran como hermanos, no podía hacerle eso... A pesar de lo que ya le estaba haciendo.

"_El que gana se queda con la chica"_ Pensó una vez, mirando las pecas del cuello de Lily mientras la cubría de besos y ella suspiraba entre sus brazos.

Un día llegó a la sala común un poco más temprano. Lily tenía que estudiar y no sería él la mala influencia que se lo impidiera. Al menos ya no. James estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, en su sitio de siempre. Cuando James levantó la vista y le vio sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

--Sirius creo... --James estaba abatido, mas hundido de lo que Sirius recordaba haberle visto en toda su vida.-- Creo que Lily tiene novio.

Y esas palabras fueron como si alguien le hubiera echado una jarra de agua helada. Pero no podía ir y decirle a James _"Claro que tiene novio ¡soy yo!"_ ¿Dónde quedaría el nombre de Merodeador si hacía eso?

--La estoy perdiendo, Canuto... --Y, si James no estaba llorando ya en aquel momento, era solo porque él y Sirius no lloraban. Sirius ni siquiera quiso decir lo que dijo a continuación, pero su corazón daba pinchazos implorando que lo soltara.

--Lo que no entiendes es que nunca fue tuya, Cornamenta.

Y no esperó contestación de James. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras de los cuartos de los chicos y se encerró entre los doseles de su cama. Abatido y sintiéndose como la peor rata del universo, pero en paz con su pequeño secreto. Quería a Lily, la quería de verdad, incluso podría decirse que se había enamorado de ella. Claro que nadie más que él sabía eso.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Bueno pues aquí yo con el segundo capi de esta historia... intentaré actualizar de nuevo la semana que viene, sip, el domingo jejej... y a ver si así me organizo que al final tengo un descontrol brutal!_

_Se que la pareja y la situación no está muy en el cannon... pero espero que aun así los personajes (que no las situaciones) no se salgan mucho de él... De las palabras que debía poner, en este capítulo hay dos (subrayadas y en cursiva)_

_Muchas gracias a: __**Ly-Draco**__ y __**Dulce Invierno**__ por sus palabras de ánimo muchas gracias!_

_Dadle a GO para dejarme vuestra opinion, tomatazos, críticas... ya sabéis..._

_Besos y hasta la proxima!_


	3. Primavera

_**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JKRowling_

* * *

_**Primavera "Claudicar"**_

Los meses de invierno habían quedado atrás y las florecillas en la hierba verde empezaban a asomar la cabeza. Los estudiantes pasaban mucho más tiempo fuera del castillo que encerrados entre los pétreos muros. Y ni Sirius ni Lily eran la excepción.

Sirius no recordaba haber sido más feliz en su vida que aquel momento. Estaba sentado con Lily en aquel árbol cerca del lago que había sido por años el lugar favorito del animago. Ella tenía un pequeño libro entre sus manos y leía tranquilamente, apoyada en el hombro de Sirius.

Él podía oler su pelo, olía maravillosamente bien. Sirius no podía pedir más. Estaba en un sitio maravilloso, el día era perfecto y la mujer a la que quería también le quería a él. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la mayoría del tiempo, cuando Lily no le hacía preguntas que le incomodaban. Como desgraciadamente ocurrió en aquel momento en que Sirius pensaba que su mundo era perfecto.

– ¿Sabes qué le pasa a James? –Inquirió la chica dando un sonoro suspiro que no le gustó para nada a Sirius.– Últimamente no es el mismo de siempre...

–¿Lo dices porque ya no te pide salir cada dos minutos? – No pudo reprimir el deje de amargura en la voz.

–No... No lo sé... – Lily apartó el libro y se quedó mirando la superficie lisa del lago.– No parece el mismo chico alegre de siempre...

– ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa tanto James? –No podía evitarlo, estaba molesto.– Deberías estar contenta de que por fin te haya dejado en paz.

–No es que me preocupe por ese... ese... –pero no logró que ningún insulto de los que siempre le dirigía a James saliera de su boca.– Me resulta raro que tú seas su amigo y no te preocupes por él.

Ahora fue el momento de Sirius para suspirar. Estaba portándose como un cerdo con James, lo sabía. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era porqué Lily últimamente le prestaba mas atención a James que a él.

–Echas de menos que esté detrás de ti todo el día... – Contraatacó, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Lily le miró impresionada.

–No yo... ¡Sirius! –Sirius se apartó de ella un poco. Hacia tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Lily prestaba más atención a James desde que este no se la prestaba a ella. Pero no había querido darle importancia.

–No me gusta que me mientan, Lily– El tono era abatido, derrotado. Sabía que había perdido ante James y su corazón solo podía sentirse resentido. Con Lily y con James. Aunque ninguno tuvieran realmente la culpa.

–No te estoy mintiendo yo...

Sirius le tapó la boca con una mano antes de que pudiera seguir hablando y romperle más el corazón. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Lily estaba con él, sí, pero no le quería como la quería él. Se notaba a leguas que la chica sentía algo por James. Y ahora era a Sirius a quien le tocara claudicar, aunque en el proceso rompiera el corazón de la chica y el suyo propio.

..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..

James estaba sentado en la sala común, justo donde Sirius lo había visto en Navidades, cuando James le dijo que estaba perdiendo a la pelirroja. Su aspecto no había mejorado mucho desde aquel entonces, mas bien había ido empeorando. Hacía casi un mes que no se afeitaba y la barba rala y desordenada le cubría parte del pálido rostro.

Sirius suspiró y se acercó a él. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que decírselo a alguien... Aunque hubiera cambiado toda su fortuna por que fuera Remus y no James con quien se encontrara primero.

– Cornamenta... – Comenzó Sirius, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, al lado de James.

– Qué hay Canuto... – Y el tono de la voz del chico era tal y como uno se imaginaba solo con verle. Al escucharle Sirius tenía la impresión de que el mundo no tenía esperanza.

–Tenemos que hablar, James... – El aludido levantó la triste mirada de la alfombra roja del suelo, interrogante.– Yo... creo que últimamente no me he portado demasiado bien...

– ¿Bromeas? Eres el mejor amigo que nunca podría haber deseado.– Sirius sintió como los brazos de James se cerraban en torno a él en un fraternal abrazo. Se sintió la peor escoria del mundo.

–No, James... Verás.– Se apartó de él y desvió su mirada. Estaba demasiado seguro de ver el odio en los ojos de James de un momento a otro.– Yo soy el tío que estaba con Lily.

Y cerró con fuerza los ojos para esperar el golpe.

–¿Qué? – Golpe que nunca llegó. Miró a James y este le miraba confuso; no le creía.

–Te diría que le preguntaras a ella, pero es mejor que no lo hagas.– Sirius se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, desesperado por que el mal trago pasara de una vez y James le estampara el puño en la cara. No podía soportar la espera.– Yo... No sé como ocurrió, de pronto un día no me parecía tan mandona, escandalosa ni malhumorada, era... simplemente especial. Como tú siempre habías dicho.

James le estaba mirado asombrado. Los ojos de James se encontraron con los de Sirius, estos estaban llenos de _lágrimas_ que nunca antes había visto. James nunca había visto a Sirius llorar; porque Sirius y él no lloraban.

Sirius emitió un lastimero y humillante sollozo que no pudo reprimir a tiempo. James se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se inclinó hacia él y le abrazó. Sirius tampoco lo creía, estaba preparado para la ira de James, pero no para su amor-de-hermanos-incondicional. Lloró un poco mas fuerte entre los brazos de James.

– Ella de verdad te quiere, James– Soltó Sirius con los labios pegados a la camiseta de James.– Te quiere a ti, todo el tiempo te quería a ti y no a mi...

– No puedo creerlo... – James apretó más fuerte a Sirius– Si hubiera sabido que eras tú el que estaba con Lily...

–¿Me habrías matado de una paliza al estilo "Cornamenta"? – Intentó poner la nota de humor Sirius, él era así, no podía ser serio ni aunque su vida dependiera de un hilo. James no, se removió incómodo.

– Lo hubiéramos celebrado por todo lo alto con cerveza de la señora Rosmerta y hubiera sido el padrino de vuestra boda... Porque te hubieras casado con ella, ¿verdad, Canuto?

Cualquiera que viera la situación no sabría si llorar o echarse a reír. Era paradójico como James le cedía plenos poderes a Sirius sobre la mujer que había tratado de conquistar durante gran parte de su vida. Y no menos paradójica había sido la confesión de Sirius.

– No hubiera podido hacer eso, James... Ella te quiere, lo noto cada vez que dice una frase casual preguntando por ti.

– ¿De verdad? – El rostro de James por fin se había iluminado, después de estar meses apagado.

..–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–.–..

–¡Evans! ¡Lily!

Los gritos la hicieron volverse a ver quien la llamaba. Frunció el ceño de inmediato al comprobar que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos del arrogante James Potter. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, por culpa de ese imbécil Sirius había terminado con ella.

–¡Lily, espera! – James llegó corriendo y se puso a caminar a su altura. Ella le esquivaba la mirada y caminaba más deprisa. James, cansado de todo, le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo delante de él, con el ceño fruncido y pinta de estar más enfadada que en toda su vida.– Sirius, él... Sirius me lo contó todo...

–Y supongo que ya no sois amigos ¿Me equivoco? – Hizo un intento de seguir su camino, pero la mano de James seguía aferrando con fuerza la suya.

–No, aún lo somos.– Había sido tan rotundo que consiguió que Lily enarcara una de sus finas cejas rojas.– Sirius es mi hermano... Lo cierto es que le entiendo... ¡Eres tan maravillosa, Lily! ¿Qué hombre en sus cabales que estuviera cerca de ti no caería rendido a tus pies?

–Deja de decir sandeces, Potter... –Pero James no la dejó continuar, estaba harto de eso, de esa situación.

–No, déjame terminar... –Suspiró, esto le estaba costando más trabajo del que creía.– Estoy harto de esta situación, te amo, Lilian Evans, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Y se que yo no te desagrado del todo. Sal conmigo y déjame demostrarte que tu corazón no se equivoca al ver algo en mi que pueda merecer la pena...

–James no...

Pero no pudo, de nuevo, terminar la frase. Los labios de James, moviéndose sobre los suyos de manera tímida y suave lo hacía imposible. Y puede considerarse ese como el momento histórico en el que Lily Evans cayó por completo en las garras de James Potter.

–¿Qué me dices? ¿Tengo una oportunidad? –Lily hizo esfuerzos por mantener la compostura y no sonreír ante la cara de súplica de James, con los labios rojos y ojeras bajo los ojos.

– Solo una.– Y se dio la vuelta para seguir el camino que llevaba antes de que James la interceptara. Se giró y esa fue la primera sonrisa que James recibió de Lily.– No la estropees, James.

* * *

_Hola otra vez! Bueno, aquí el tercer capi de esta historia Sirius/Lily para el reto Estaciones de Weird Sisters... Capítulo, qué por cierto, me dedico a mí misma como auto regalo de cumpleaños (cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz...)_

_Dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un rew en el capi anterior, aun no he tenido tiempo suficiente de contestar a todas, creo, pero lo haré _

_Un beso nos vemos en la proxima entrega (el proximo domigo Dios mediante jeje) chau!_


	4. Verano

_**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es de JKR. Que nadie me demande, porque no tengo un euro, tampoco gano ni uno haciendo esto..._

**Verano; "La mejor opción"**

Por fin. Todo había terminado por fin. Sirius se desperezó en el sillón de la casa de los padres de James. Era verano por fin. Nunca pensó que se alegraría de dejar Hogwarts, el único lugar que había sido como su casa. Su única casa.

Pero Sirius se alegraba de haber dejado la escuela. ¿El principal motivo? Era una pelirroja con unos andares que le quitaban las ganas de vivir. Lily Evans era el motivo por el que Sirius se alegraba de haber salido de aquel colegio.

Y había sido él el que se había dado cuenta de que la chica no era suya, sino de James. Pero era una verdadera mierda no poder olvidar todo lo que había sentido por ella. Aun continuaba enamorado de ella.

Cambió de posición en el sillón, tendiéndose cuan largo era, dejando la cabeza colgando de un reposabrazos. ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo había pensado, pero algo tenía que hacer. No podía pasarse la vida abusando de la hospitalidad de su amigo y sus padres. Aunque en realidad sabía que no quería quedarse por mucho tiempo en aquella casa por que James pronto querría presentarles a sus padres a Lily.

Y Sirius no estaba muy seguro de poder mantener la compostura en una situación como esa.

¿En qué maldita hora había decidido ver porque James se comportaba como un completo idota con Lily cerca? Bufó sonoramente. Aun el amor le seguía pareciendo una soberana estupidez. Una estupidez tan grande que también había podido con él; el invencible Sirius Black, inmune a los encantos de las féminas de su alrededor.

Y no es que no se alegrara por James, maldita sea. ¡Era su hermano! Lo único que tenía que hacer era adaptarse, necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para ver que la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás era la mejor opción.

–¡Canuto, he llegado! –La voz estridente de James hizo que se enderezara de un salto en el sillón. No quería que su amigo le viera débil y vencido. Era Sirius, nada podía con él.

–¡Cornamenta! –Se abrazaron como hermanos que eran. Era el único momento en el que Sirius se sentía en paz aunque James tuviera lo que él deseaba.

–Tengo una sorpresa... –Sirius le miró levantando una ceja con desconfianza.

–Me conozco yo tus sorpresas, _capullo_.– James se hizo el ofendido, pero todo era de broma, como le gustaba explicar a Remus cuando los demás les veían insultarse como enemigos mortales.

–Peter y Remus.– Sirius siguió con la ceja levantada. La enorme sonrisa de James parecía capaz de iluminar la oscuridad.–¡Vienen a pasar unos días!

–¿En serio? –El rostro de Sirius era ahora el que parecía iluminado. ¿Qué mejor para olvidarse de todos que correrse unas cuantas juergas al estilo merodeador?.–¿Cuándo?

–Pues...

Pero James no pudo terminar aquella frase por que en aquel momento cruzaron el umbral de la puerta dos caras demasiado conocidas para Sirius. No habría podido vivir sin ellas durante los siete años que había durado el colegio.

Sirius se lanzó a abrazar a los recién llegados. Remus y Peter intentaban respirar debajo del apretado abrazo de Sirius mientras James se reía a carcajadas, retorciéndose sobre la alfombra.

Así estaba el panorama cuando una cabezita coronada por una cascada de pelo rojo se asomó a la sala. Sus ojos verdes observando con asombro a los cuatro chicos. Estos se quedaron paralizados en cuando descubrieron la presencia de la chica. Pero solo Sirius deseaba meterse en un cubo de basura y no salir de ahí por lo que le quedara de vida.

–Hola... –Lily parecía incómoda, fuera de lugar. Pero James había insistido tanto en que conociera mas a fondo a sus amigos que. –Bonita casa, James...

El caso es que ahí estaba, tratando de no mirar los ojos grises y tristes de Sirius que también la evitaban a ella. Era una situación incómoda aunque, después de todo, quien había terminado con la relación había sido Sirius.

Sirius no había podido evitar quedarse embobado mirando a la pelirroja en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Era imposible, sus expectativas de un verano relajante para olvidarse de ella se estaban yendo al traste. Miró con el ceño fruncido a James, quien solo tenía ojos para la chica del cabello rojo.

Esos días son de los peores que Sirius recuerda haber pasado en compañía de sus amigos. No entendía como James había podido invitar a Lily. ¡Iban a ser sus vacaciones de merodeador! Aunque bueno, después de todo Lily era ahora la novia de James... Y Sirius solo un pobre desgraciado que tenía que olvidarse de ella teniéndola todo el día delante.

Aquella tarde, una de las muchas que ya habían pasado juntos los cuatro merodeadores y Lily, esta se acercó a Sirius. Él estaba sentado en un escalón de la pequeña escalerita que daba al inmenso jardín de atrás de la casa de los Potter. Era ya el mes de Julio, pero todo seguía verde y lleno del color de las flores. Si se pasara por alto el intenso calor, Sirius hasta podría decir que estaba a gusto allí solo.

–Sirius... –Él sintió como la chica se sentaba a su lado, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo pequeño, blanco y lleno de pecas. Porque si algo había descubierto Sirius ese verano, era que debajo de las túnicas de Hogwarts Lily tenía toda la piel cubierta de diminutas pecas.– Creo que tenemos que hablar...

–¿De qué? –Tenía un botellín de refrescante cerveza muggle en la mano y le dio un sorbo sin mirar hacia su lado. No quería mirar esos ojos y recordar de nuevo todo lo que había vivido con ella en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

–De nosotros.– Pero ahora Sirius si que tuvo que mirarla, desconcertado.

–_No hay_ un nosotros, Lily– La cerveza burbujeaba en su garganta y le hacía sentirse más valiente de lo que en realidad se sentía.– Estáis tú y James y luego Remus, Peter y yo.

–Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, Sirius– Ella parecía seria, pero a Sirius ya no le importaba si le hablaba en serio o no. Esto era lo mejor que podían hacer; alejarse el uno el otro y seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

–Lily, en serio, déjalo.– Ahora él también parecía serio– Créeme, es mejor así. Tú quieres a James y él te quiere a ti. Yo me emborracharé por todo lo alto el día de vuestra boda y seré el padrino de vuestro primer hijo. Deja de preocuparte por mí...

Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante las palabras de Sirius. Él por su parte se estaba rompiendo por dentro, pero no quería que ella lo supiera. Sirius sabía que Lily era y sería muy feliz con James. Y ahora mismo lo único que le importaba a Sirius era que ella fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y cuando apartó la mano se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba demasiado cerca de él. Ella se había inclinado hacia delante, tan despacio que él ni lo había notado. Y de repente y sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto, ella dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios empapados de cerveza de Sirius.

Y acto seguido Lily se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa.

Sirius la siguió con la mirada, sabía que ella iba a encontrarse con James. También podía intuir que no iba a jugar a las cartas con él. Pero extrañamente no le importaba demasiado.

Aun podía sentir el calor de los labios suaves de Lily sobre los suyos. Sabía que ese había sido el último beso se le daría. El beso de despedida. Y era raro pero ya no se sentía tan triste ni tan solo.

Lily se había convertido para él en una persona especial y nunca dejaría de serlo. Eso lo sabía. Como también sabía que Lily no le amaba a él. Pero no importaba, por que todo lo que le había dicho a ella era verdad; Sirius solo quería su felicidad y la de James.

Él le habría dado todo lo que ella quisiera, pero sabía que era James a quien se lo pediría.

Y aún con todo no importaba. Porque Lily siempre sería para él una persona especial.

Lo que Sirius desconocía en ese momento era que nunca podría olvidarla. Lily sería la primera que le robaría el corazón, pero también sería la última persona que lo haría de aquella manera.

Y esa es la respuesta de porqué el merodeador más codiciado de la historia de Hogwarts no tendría a nadie cuando pasara doce años en Azkaban, ni ninguna casa a la que acudir cuando consiguiera escapar de allí, ni tan siquiera alguien que llorara su muerte como Lily había llorado la de James cuando cayera por detrás de aquel negro velo.

Ese sería su _castigo_; porque Sirius solamente había amado a Lily Evans.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el capítulo final de esta intentona de historia Romantica/Drama protagonizada por nuestros queridos Sirius, Lily mas James y Peter de rebote... Espero que os haya gustado, yo he quedado satisfecha con el resultado, aunque reconozco que me he quedado con ganas de meter lemmon, pero ya habrá tiempo en otras ocasiones..._

_Quiero dedicar especialmente este capi a __**Ly-Draco **__como regalo de cumpleaños ¡Felicidades preciosa! Y no porque me lo hayas pedido, lo tenía pensado de antemano espero que te haya gustado._

_Este capítulo tiene las palabras __capullo__ y __castigo__, que eran las que faltaban como requisitos del reto._

_Un beso grande y especial a las personas que me han dejado un rew a lo largo del fic y en especial a los que dejaron coment en el anterior... Creo que nadie me cree cuando digo que realmente me alegran el día!: Ly-Draco y Dulce Invierno (Gracias chicas!)_

_Y sin nada mas que decir yo me despido de vosotros... Hasta la próxima historia!!_

_Dadle al GO!!_


End file.
